Operation: Fashion Catastrophe
by MaxBookWorm
Summary: The Stolls decide to prank the Aphrodite Cabin. It goes... about as well as can be expected.


"Baby powder?"

"Check."

"Glue?"

"Hades yeah."

"Magic markers?"

"No way! We're bringing Sharpies!" Connor exclaimed. He and his brother had been planning this prank for weeks, and were now ready to go. Travis grinned.

"That's a _much_ better idea!" he told Connor. Connor nodded and stuffed the baby powder, glue, and Sharpies into a black duffel bag.

"Wait!" he cried.

"What?" Travis asked, worried that there was a flaw in their master plan.

"We almost forgot the dye!" Connor snatched multiple bottles of blue, green, purple, orange, and red dye off of his bunk and shoved them into the bag.

"Do we have everything now?" Travis asked again. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Duh. Now let's go!" he insisted. Grinning, the brothers crept out into the dark night.

* * *

After six minutes of falling over gardening hoses, random objects, and narrowly avoiding the harpies, the Stolls made it to the Aphrodite cabin, relatively safe and sound, aside from some bruises caused by stray armor hidden in the grass.

"I think my knee died." Connor informed his brother, rubbing his sore knee. "Those stupid Ares kids left out some armor again." Travis didn't hear him. He was too busy picking the lock on the cabin door. After about two seconds, the lock clicked and Travis turned the door knob and the door swung open. He flashed a grin and snuck inside. Connor silently pointed to the left, towards the bathroom. They moved stealthily, trying not to wake the sleeping campers. If they did, it was game over. Gucci shoes and Prada bags would be flying in their direction - not that the Aphrodite kids had very good aim.

The bathroom was a nightmare. Mirrors hung on every available surface, and where there wasn't mirrors, there was makeup. Bright blushes, red lipsticks, and eyeliner so neon it should have been labeled WARNING: DO NOT OPEN. MAY CAUSE PERMANENT BLINDNESS AND POSSIBLE DEATH. Connor shuddered. That was _not_ how he wanted to die.

"Ew." he whispered to his brother. Travis nodded enthusiastically. They mixed the many makeups with water, hair gel, oil, and every available liquid. Carefully they closed the lids and put them back in their respective spots.

Connor silently unscrewed the cap on a bottle of hairspray and dumped an entire bottle of Gorilla Extra-Strength glue in. Travis's jaw dropped.

" _That_ much?!" he hissed. Connor just grinned and moved on to the next bottle of hairspray. He pulled out more glue and poured it in, hardly containing his laughter. He did this to two more bottles of hairspray, until he ran out of glue. While Connor was destroyed the hairspray, Travis emptied the baby powder into the three blowdryers. He set them pointing up, so the powder wouldn't come out.

After he was finished, he handed his brother a bottle of dye and selected one for himself. They also pulled on rubber gloves that they would dispose of later. Giggling, they unscrewed the shower heads and poured the dye down the pipes, so it would come out when the shower was turned on. No shower was left untouched.

"Beautiful, bro. Now let's move on." Travis advised, admiring their work.

The two boys grabbed the black bag and walked back into the sleeping area. Smiling like it was Christmas, Travis pulled out one of the Sharpies and open a random wooden chest with the name _Daniella_ painted on it in flawless cursive. He rummaged through it, then pulled out a white t-shirt and uncapped the Sharpie.

In his messy handwriting, he scribbled, _Too dumb for New York, too ugly for LA. That's why I'm in the Aphrodite cabin._ He threw the shirt back in the chest and pulled out a pink, long-sleeved shirt that said, _GORGEOUS_ on it, crossed out the _OUS,_ and changed _GORGE._ He proceeded to draw a deformed apple.

Connor pulled out a shirt that said _#Beauty_ on it and changed it to _#Booty._ The next shirt was one with a big, glitters smiley face on it. Connor drew over the smile and replaced it with a frown and x'ed out the eyes.

Travis had moved on to the pants and skirts. He cut the pant legs of one pair so they were about 1/2 an inch long. He shredded a black maxi skirt and wrote the Hello Kitty theme song (yes, its a thing) on a light blue skater dress.

After the brothers had finished Daniella's wardrobe, they did everyone else's, including Piper. No one was spared, after all. Lastly was Drew.

The boys had so much fun getting revenge on the stuck-up daughter of Aphrodite. Her Camp Half-Blood shirt became a _Camp Slut_ shirt, white shirts said things like, _I'm as useless as the '-ay' in 'okay'; If I'm dating an idiot, I've found the perfect match; I am an evolutionary defect; Someday, I'll say something intelligent. On the 30th of February._

Travis used his artistic ability (He had none) to sketch a horrible face on a white shirt with the neon eyeliner he had found earlier and labeled the portrait _Poo Tanaka._ The same type of thing was done on all of her wardrobe, and Travis couldn't resist throwing her jewelry and shoes out the back window, into a puddle of mud.

Goodbye, Gucci.

Bye bye, Balmain.

Farewell, Fendi.

Peace out, Prada.

We won't miss you.

Right before they left, Connor noticed Lacy, fast asleep with her mouth open. He slowly walked open to her and pulled out a rubber band. He wrapped it around her braces, securing them tightly together so she couldn't open her mouth. Of course, it could easily be undone, but it was worth it. After they had done their destruction, the Stolls snuck back to their cabin for the remainder of the night, beautiful scenes of horror drifting through their heads as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Up up up!" Connor shrieked.

"Shut up!" the cabin yelled, covering their ears with pillows and stuffed animals.

"C'mon, guys!" Connor whined. "Breakfast is going to be totally worth it!" This sounded promising to the residents of Cabin 11. They reluctantly got up, hoping this was as promising as the Stolls said.

 **In the Aphrodite Cabin...**

"Everybody, wake up!" Piper announced. The campers woke up and climbed out of bed. They groaned and rubbed their eyes as they headed towards the bathroom. Lacy made a strained noise, like she was trying to talk but couldn't. Piper looked at her, clearly concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked. Lacy made another noise and showed her teeth. As Piper got closer, she could see that a rubber band was holding her teeth together, not allowing one word out of her mouth.

"Anyone got any scissors?" Piper called out. Lacy made a strangled shrieking noise, and looked worried. "It's okay." Piper promised her. Lacy nodded slightly but still looked scared. A girl named Fab (Probably short for Fabulous.) handed Piper a pair of scissors. After a minute Piper managed to cut the rubber band off without breaking Lacy's braces.

"Thanks!" Lacy cried, stretching her jaw. She walked into the bathroom. She had first shower along with Piper, Daniella, Mitchell, Anna, Serena, Jacki, Marcus, Joey and Allison. But when the showerers turned the water on, it wasn't normal, like they expected.

It was streams of bright reds, oranges, greens, blues, and purples. The children of Aphrodite let out one long shriek and attempted to turn the water off, but the handles were stuck fast. They were forced to leap out and grab their towels, hurriedly wrapping themselves up, but staining the towels in the process.

"What _was_ that?" Daniella screeched. Then she looked at her skin and dropped her towel in fright. "Oh!" she cried out, her face turning bright red as she snatched up her towel, but no one noticed the blush, because her skin was already cherry red. She burst into tears. As the demigods tried to rub the dye off their skin, the rest of the people hurried to do their hair and makeup. Well, tried to. Drew began to tease her hair with a comb, to do a 1960's style ponytail. She teased all of her hair, so it was a big mess of knotted hair that stuck up an entire foot. She snatched the hairspray and heavily sprayed her hair, to keep the volume when she tied it back. When the daughter of Aphrodite set the can down, it was more than half-empty. She began to try to smooth her hair back into a collected ponytail, but it didn't even flex. She pulled the comb out of her half-sister's hand and tried to brush it out. It didn't move. In fact, two of the comb teeth snapped off and tangled themselves in her hair monstrosity.

"I'll try to blow-dry it back." she murmured desperately (idiot...). She plugged in the blowdryer in and turned it on full-force, full heat.

What came out was not strong, hot air, but a huge cloud of white dust. When it settled, Drew had a hair full of baby powder and white eyebrows. The dust refused to come off of her face. She burst out sobbing, but the powder didn't budge, even after the tears came running down her face. The rest of her siblings had the same problem. Not only were some dyed, but others had similar hair to Drew.

"Let's go get dressed." Piper instructed miserably, after failing her attempts to clean the dye off of her skin. They all opened their personal bags and those who weren't all ready crying now did. Their clothes had been destroyed! Serena held up a lacy shirt that had been cut down to the size of a sports bra. Marcus's shorts were like what skimpy high school girls wore.

Drew started screaming when she saw her clothes.

"'I am an evolutionary defect.'?" she read in horror. "POO TANAKA?!" she shrieked. "WHO DID THIS TO MY CLOTHES? THEY _WILL_ PAY!"

* * *

Connor and Travis tried to keep a straight face as the Aphrodite cabin marched into sight.

Serena's shirt was awkwardly short.

Marcus had tied a towel around his waist and was holding onto it for dear life.

Daniella wore her _Too dumb for New York, too ugly for LA. That's why I'm in the Aphrodite Cabin_ shirt. She also wore her 1/2 inch pants.

Piper's clothes weren't _that_ bad. Sure, they were doodled on, and her skin was bright green, but other than that, she was OK. Drew was the _real_ tragedy.

Her baby-powdered face still hadn't faded, so she looked like a ghost with foot-tall hair sticking out in all directions, hopelessly teased. Her clothes weren't much better. She was wearing the _Camp Slut_ shirt and a pair of shorts that showed a bit too much.

The entire pavilion burst into laughter, especially Travis and Connor. The Aphrodite kids' faces burned with humiliation as they rushed over to their table, lead by Green Piper.

"Nice hair, Drew!" Some one shouted. Drew hid her face, but everyone could still see her tragic hair.

"Piper McGreen!" Connor yelled. "What happened to you?" Piper gave him a death stare, but Connor didn't back down. He taunted the Aphrodite Cabin all through the meal.

* * *

Drew was angry. From her painted toenails to her catastrophic hair, she was _mad._

"I'm going to find those Stolls and I'm going to _kill_ them." she said hotly to the rest of her cabin. Everyone remained silent. When Drew was mad, no one dared to get on her bad side. If they did, they should call their mother one last time, tell her they loved her, and plan their funeral.

"Hey Drew!" Leo popped into the Aphrodite Cabin with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Lovin' the new look. Summer fashion, am I right? Trending on Twitter?" Drew's face reddened (well, as much as it could with the powder) with fury and humiliation.

"Get the hell out of this cabin, Valdez!" Leo did not budge. "Leave!" Drew shrieked. Leo continued to smile cheerfully. Drew walked over and slammed the door in his face. Someone knocked on the other side. Drew screamed with rage and stormed out, almost running into Leo as she strode away.

 **In the Hermes Cabin...**

Connor smiled with satisfaction as he watched Drew throw a mini tantrum inside her cabin. In a fit of rage, she charged out and across the grass. She had clearly not been able to fix her hair or remove the baby powder from her face. The hair still sprung up like a hawthorn hedge in the middle of winter, and her face looked like an 18th century woman who had overdosed on all that face powder. The lone Stoll shook his head slowly, laughing to himself.

But the humor was short lived. Drew came springing towards the Hermes cabin. Connor's face fell. His heart skipped a beat. His stomach abandoned him and plummeted straight into Tartarus.

"Abandon ship!" he shrieked. "ABANDON SHIP!" Travis appeared out of nowhere. He too saw Drew, and nodded at his brother. Together they jumped out the window and sprinted towards the woods, Drew hot on there heels. Luckily, Drew wasn't a very good athlete, and the Stolls were much faster.

They hid in the forest for fifteen hours before someone found them and convinced them it was safe to come out.


End file.
